Varrenholm
Varrenholm is one of the fourteen Council-voting nations in New Voldrania, and is located in central Rogash. The nation is compromised of a mesh of survivors from Old Voldrania, but was not an official nation until landing in New Voldrania. The chief occupants are from Mynyyd, but ethnicity is scattered throughout Old Voldrania. Old Voldrania While Varrenholm didnt exist in Old Voldrania, the nations founders and citizens were most of the survivors fleeing from Mynyyd, as well as all other nations, but mostly Mynyyd. Originally the nation was to be called "New Mynyyd," but a new name was chosen since none of the original Mynyyd leaders took power. New Voldrania Varrenholm founded itself in central Rogash immediately after the arival in New Voldrania. It was quickly decided that Varrenholm should be led by a monarch, somebody that people would look up to. Former Fallnavorian and Mynyyd noble Jason Seigfried was quickly chosen as the first king, due to his former ranks as well as his extensive knowledge of leadership The Western Accord Upon its formation, surrounding nations Jados, Baratan, and Scavoran approached Varrenholm about joining the alliance they were dubbing "The Western Accord" in an attempt to create a voting bloc in the Council. This prompted the formation of the East Voldranian Alliance of Independant Nations, "EVAIN". The formation of this alliance prompted a near-war between the two alliances, which caused Varrenholm to retreat from the alliance. After retreating from the alliance, Baratan threatened violent retaliation on Varrenholm, but was stopped when Akarv and EVAIN offered Varrenholm protection. After this, war between the Accord and EVAIN fell apart and the nations of the Accord began to fall apart on their own, including Varrenholm, despite its departure from the Accord. The Formation of the Thieves guild In the year 81, the thieves guild was established within Varrenholm, acting as a sort of HQ for all thieves in New Voldrania. While Varren king Jason Seigfried was aware of their existance, he simply didnt have the resources to deal with them at the time. The Thieves Guild is still going strong, and no other nations are even aware of its existance The Arrival of the Vexians and The Past Trio In the year 85, a group of warriors from the Old World calling themselves the Vexians arrived on the west coast of Varrenholm, and were threatening to invade the still habited areas. However, shortly before the King signed an official surrender, an anonymous note arrived at the kings home, sent through a long network similar to that of the monitor's messages. The letter was from a group calling themselves "The Past Trio," a group made up of three smart Varrenholm citizens who had the nations wellness at heart. The note talked mostly of strategies and striking points to push the threat back to the tip of the penninsula, if not back onto their boats and back to the Old World. With no other options, the king decided to try out the Trio's strategy, and it ended successfuly. The Vexians were pushed back to the peninsula they landed on, where they began to dissasemble their ships to build homes. The Nations Comeback In the year 86, only a few short months after the Vexians were repelled, another note was left behind by the Trio, giving ideas on how to repair the political instability in the area. Having trusted the suggestion of the trio before, the King decided to follow this suggestion again, and again it was successful. This process continued to several months, and in the end, the King labeled the Past Trio as the official leaders of the nation, but on the sidelines. The agreement was that the Trio would remain a secret to everyone but the King, and they would make the larger, more nation affecting decisions, while the King and his people would tend to the more common problems. Of course, everyone in Varrenholm thought that the Trio's decisions were made by the king, and the Trio's members themselves remained a complete secret. The identities of the Trio's members were known to nobody but the members themselves, and they would meet and discuss changes using a system of code words that they had developed, that way anyone passing by would simply think they were three people talking about common life. The Unification By the year 89, King Reginald Seigfried sent a scout to investigate what the Vexians had been doing for the past 4 years, just to make sure they werent planning another attack. The Scout chosen was Vor, one of Varrenholm's Unknown Soldiers, as well as the stealthiest soldier Varrenholm had. Upon his arrival, Vor noticed that none of the Vexians were armed, and they were simply feasting and living life. However, Vor was somehow spotted by one of the Vexians, but instead of him ordering an attack, Vor was invited to join them in their feasting, as they no longer had any anger towards the "outsiders." It was while Vor was feasting that he discovered the tribe hailed from a Penninsula on the southwestern tip of the Old World Known as Vexia, and the men had been told by Heran survivors about Old Voldrania, a place safe from all of the war. They had sailed to Old Voldrania to find it destroyed, but a record left behind talked about the migration east, so they sailed east. When they landed on the Western tip of Varrenholm, a mysterious cloaked figure had shot a flaming arrow at them, nearly setting one of their boats on fire. they had seen this as an act of war and naturally fought back, even though none of them wanted to. It was then decided by Vor and the Vexian Leader, Bryn Tullin, that talk of a treaty between the two factions would begin. By the end of year 89, that treaty was official, and the Vexians were accepted among the Varren community. Notable leaders Due to Varrenholm being a monarchy, their Kings rule until either death, or they find themselves no longer able to rule. Because of this, Varrenholm has not had many kings Jason Seigfried ''ruled years 61-83 ''Reginald Seigfried ruled years 83-present Regions Varrenholm has divided itself into several regions, each led by a Jarl, or a small king of sorts. All of the Jarl's live under the rule of the nations King, who also acts as the Jarl of the capital region. Current regions: 'Ulfarstradden: The Capital of Varrenholm, Ulfarstradden is built into the Varren mountains, as well as a bit of desert and forest. It is from Ulfarstradden that the King rules, and watches over everything. 'Grindr:' The dead center region of the nation, Grindr exists purely in deserts. It is home to the Southern Trikash Ruins, and is the only region that physically borders neighbor Jados. 'Arthenvale:' The lowest civilian region in Varrenholm, Arthenvale is purely desert. It is home to the Arthenvalian Arena, as well as the undercity Deep Arthenvale. Military Region: A small region existing at the southern tip of Varrenholm, this region is purely inhabited by the Varren military. It is here that an old Llysovian trade colony once existed, before it got violently blasted apart by a super freak lightning storm in year 80. 'Markkland:' A forested region west of Ulfarstradden, Markkland is largely uninhabited. It has several small villages dotted around, but is primarily used for wood to trade. '''New Vexia': A small independant area on the western tip of Varrenholm, New Vexia is home to the Vexians that came from Vexia. Until year 89, New Vexia was a restricted area, but after relations came between its inhabitants and the rest of Varrenholm, it is now accepted and open to all. '''Skal: A small island chain northwest of New Vexia, Skal was once Varrenholm's colony. It is now independant, due to its radical worship over the Zeno stone. Talk of Skal is limited to nobody, and only the King of Varrenholm is aware that its independant, or that anything at all is going on there. Relations Varrenholm tries to make allies wherever it can, and avoid making enemies wherever possible. *Akarv: ALLIES *Krolesk: ALLIES *Llysos: ALLIES *Aea: ALLIES *Jados: ALLIES *Baratan: ALLIES *Scavoran: ALLIES *Haisonuuna: NEUTRAL *Altenahnenwalde: NEUTRAL *Ralkeis: DISTRUSTFUL *Equis: NEUTRAL *Evonski: NEUTRAL *Teas: NEUTRAL *Skylyn: FRIENDLY *Namess: FRIENDLY *Zaescaes: ALLIES *The Lirun: NEUTRAL Military The Varren military is divided into ranks. The rank you recieve is based on how many of the 5 training tests you complete. For each test you complete, your rank increases, as well as your role. As soon as you fail one of theses tests, you will remain the rank you were at, and will only be able to retake a failed test if you show great promise, as well as achieve what most people of your rank are unable to. The ranks are as follows: 'Grunts: '''A grunt is a soldier who passed the first test but failed the second. Grunts are never summoned to war, and instead act as guards in the nations cities. '''Adepts: '''An adept passed the second test but failed the third. Adepts are the frontmen in an encounter, usually at the very front of the fighting force hacking way with their swords. '''Elites: '''an elite passed the third test but failed the fourth. Elites stand behind the adepts in battles, either acting as backup if the adept in front of them falls, or hitting the enemy with arrow fire from a distance. '''Grand Elites: '''Grand Elites passed the fourth test but failed the fifth. The Grand Elites are the main fighting force of the Varren Navy, operating the ships as well as acting as landing parties. '''Masters: '''A master is a soldier who passed all 5 of the tests. The masters are the main fighting force of the Varren Airforce, manning the air vehicles and also acting as landing parties. 'The Unknown Soldiers: '''An unknown soldier is a Master that was offered an extra set of training and passed. Every master is offered to join the unknown soldiers, but they are warned that the training will take 5 years with no days off, and death is always possible. Very few masters accept the training, and even fewer actually pass it. As of year 93, there are only 5 unknown soldiers. Every single unknown soldier sacrifices his name, identity, and past life when he completes his training, hence the name "Unknown" Soldiers. They are trained in Infilitration, Stealth, Archery, Disguise, and extreme agility. One unknown soldier would be capable of sneaking into just about any place and get out undetected, and even if they did get caught, they would be able to handle themselves. Category:Nations Category:New Voldrania Nations